


【et孙】住在对面楼的姐姐

by AlexYYYY



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexYYYY/pseuds/AlexYYYY
Summary: 有bug，不要在意这些细节短，一发完
Relationships: elizaveta tuktamysheva/Maxim kovtun
Kudos: 2





	【et孙】住在对面楼的姐姐

“呼……”马克西姆把最后一箱东西扔在公寓地上，一屁股坐到还没铺被子的光秃秃的床上，长出一口气。  
这是他上大学之后的第一个暑假，在努力打工一年之后，马克西姆终于攒够了出来租房的钱，他找了大半个月，终于在距离学校不远的地方找到了这间一室一厅的小公寓。公寓主人是个中年大叔，据他说马克西姆和他的侄子很像，于是低价免押金把房子租给了马克西姆。  
马克西姆坐在床上，想伸手擦擦脸上的汗，却看到手上不知道在哪里蹭了许多灰尘，已经变成黑色，他用手背又在床板上扫了两下，不出意外地看到手背也变成了黑色。他虽然百般不情愿，但还是赶快站起身来，一边打开了窗户透气，一边打算去找个东西把床上的灰尘打扫一下。  
窗轴有些生锈，马克西姆费了一点力气才把窗户推开，他趁机抖了抖纱窗上的灰尘，余光撇到了对面的窗子。  
马克西姆发誓自己从未想故意偷看别人隐私，但这两栋楼离得很近，而他又不近视，所以他的目光顺理成章地被对面窗子里正在一边用吸尘器打扫卫生一边随着音乐起舞的女生吸引住了。  
那个女生穿着松松垮垮的家居服，马克西姆听不到对面屋子里的音乐声，但是直觉告诉他，那个女生应该听的是很欢快的曲目，因为此时她正把吸尘器当做麦架，非常开心的甩着头发。  
然而，那个女生显然高兴过头了。马克西姆看到她忽然停下了动作，然后扑到窗口看不到的位置，再出现在窗口的时候，那个女生手里拿着两半摔碎的花瓶。  
马克西姆笑了笑，把纱窗拉好，没有继续偷窥别人的隐私——哪怕只是无意。

马克西姆收拾好东西，出门买了些日用品，又七七八八买了点吃的东西，装满冰箱，到做饭的时间却忽然发现忘记买锅，只能又下楼买饭。等他折腾完安顿下来，天已经全黑了。  
虽然这间公寓有个小小的饭厅，电视却在卧室里面，马克西姆干脆打算在卧室窗边的小桌子上吃饭，好能看一会儿电视。他转身去拉窗帘，又看到了对面那扇窗子里的女生，她看起来还没来得及吃晚饭，正在一边打电话一边在电脑上敲字，马克西姆打算拉窗帘的手放了下来，坐到窗边，开始吃饭。  
电视里正在播放没有意义的肥皂剧，马克西姆百无聊赖，一遍遍地换台，最后还是停在了最初的频道，随着肥皂剧里男女主角的争吵吃完了并不好吃的外卖食品。  
他收拾好餐盒，又回到卧室，对面的女生依然没有想起拉窗帘，她还在电脑旁边手速飞快地敲字，马克西姆再一次停住了拉窗帘的手，转而先去洗漱。  
洗漱过后，他躺在床上，翻开一本书，开始预习下学期的功课。  
功课并不简单，没有老师课上讲解更是难懂，马克西姆看了快两个小时，也不过刚看完一章，时钟已经指向11点，尚在假期，没有必要这么拼命，马克西姆放下书本，打算睡觉。  
他关上灯才想起自己还没有拉窗帘。摸黑走到窗边，对面楼上为数不多还亮着的窗口自然再度吸引了他的目光。  
那个女生还没有睡，坐在电脑前一边揪头发一边啃面包，看起来非常烦躁的样子。马克西姆摇摇头，放下了窗帘。

马克西姆并不是一个喜爱社交的人，去酒吧或是去同学家开party都不是他的菜，有通宵唱歌的时间他宁可回家早点睡觉。  
对面窗口的女生还是经常在半夜挑灯工作，马克西姆经常在晚上放下窗帘的时候看到对面在揪头发啃面包的背影。  
马克西姆发誓，自己绝对不是故意看她的，而是对面楼上唯一一扇亮灯的窗户太显眼。  
或许应该提醒她一下，马克西姆心想。但是他实在想不出应该如何开口，难道在窗口贴上一张海报，上面写“开灯之后别忘了拉窗帘”吗？

一个学期就这样过去了。临近期末，马克西姆在为复习挑灯夜读的时候，还是能看到对面窗口亮到深夜的灯，两盏孤灯在深夜默默相对，让马克西姆的感到复习没有那么枯燥了——至少有人和他一样奋战到深夜。  
他的期末考试周很快过去，马克西姆又恢复了正常的作息。而对面的那个女生依然每夜都在工作，这让马克西姆有些好奇她的工作。  
好奇归好奇，他又不能扯开嗓子直接问，不然可能会被当成变态。他把内心的好奇压下来，继续着他的生活。

家里的氛围太压抑，马克西姆的父母总是唠叨他，从早上几点起床到上午有没有吃水果，唠叨得他耳朵生茧，于是寒假他只回家了几天，就又回到学校。  
白天他会去学校图书馆看看书，或者出去打些零工，晚上继续回到自己的一方天地享受安静的时光。  
对面楼的女生还是保持着深夜工作的节奏，拉窗帘前先确认对面的灯光仿佛已经成了马克西姆的习惯。

周末，马克西姆照例打扫卫生，扫到窗边时却不小心把垃圾桶扣到了窗帘上，垃圾桶里正好装着他昨天给打工的咖啡馆画海报的废画纸和水粉染料，刹那间马克西姆仿佛看到了一株昙花的一生，唯一不同的是，他这朵“花”开得快却不会败。  
他手忙脚乱地把窗帘摘下来，扔到洗衣机里，又费了好大劲才把窗帘挂到楼顶晒被子的地方，完全忽略了寒冷的冬天厚厚两片窗帘一个下午根本不会干。  
这就是为何马克西姆在临睡时瞪着空荡荡的窗口发呆。他倒是没有什么见不得人的秘密，但是没有遮挡，他还是觉得有些别扭，可能就是因为这个原因，马克西姆睡得并不踏实，几乎从不起夜的他居然半夜迷迷糊糊爬起来去了趟卫生间，揉着眼睛从卫生间回来的时候，马克西姆看到对面的灯居然还没关。  
他扫了一眼床头的闹钟，此时已是夜里两点多。他只知道对面的女生睡得晚，却不知道她睡得这么晚。他又仔细看了看对面的窗，确定是那个熟悉的窗口，而不是他睡蒙起来看错了的别人家的窗口。  
他正在感慨着，一个身影走到了那亮着的窗子边，是那个女生，她看起来刚刚洗过澡，脸上被蒸汽蒸得有些发红，湿漉漉的头发散落在肩上，身上只围了一块浴巾，她伸手去拉窗帘，正好让盯着她看的马克西姆看到了她放佛要冲出浴巾禁锢的丰满的胸。  
马克西姆赶紧移开目光，这完全不是他的本意，他感觉到自己脸上迅速升高的温度，不敢再往窗口看，歪着脖子回到了床上。  
马克西姆躺到床上，强迫自己闭上眼睛，但他绝望地发现这并没有用，他眼前全都是那个女生伸出手去拉窗帘的一幕。折腾了半天，他尴尬地发现自己硬了。  
他只好坐起来，那扇仿佛永远亮着的窗口终于黑了下来，马克西姆叹了口气，又去了卫生间。

第二天早上，马克西姆爬起来的第一件事情就是冲到楼顶把窗帘捧回来，哪怕窗帘还没干，他也坚持把窗帘挂了回去。  
之后好多天，马克西姆都是天刚黑就拉上窗帘，他不想再无意识地看向对面的那个窗口。

三月份的时候，马克西姆迷上了打拳。他在附近的健身房办了张卡，有空就跑去打拳，练了一段时间之后，原来纤细的胳膊开始野蛮生长起来，同学都笑称他从小浣熊练成了棕熊。  
周六晚上，他从健身房出来，看到前方一个女生正在等电梯。  
这个人有点眼熟，马克西姆隐约觉得。  
电梯到了，女生在他前面上了电梯，马克西姆随后进去，电梯门徐徐关上，他认出这个穿了一身瑜伽服的女生就是住在他对面、总是工作到很晚的那个女生。  
这是马克西姆第一次这么近距离地看她。女生头发随便挽在脑后，嘴里嚼着口香糖，正在吹泡泡。  
电梯里空间并不大，吹泡泡的破裂声显得十分清脆，忍了几个月好像已经忘记的那晚的画面又在马克西姆脑海里闪回，为了显得自己不那么像个变态，马克西姆歪过头去，不再看她。  
但是电梯四壁光洁如镜，他不管朝那个方向都能在电梯墙壁上看到那个女生，360度无死角。这次他发现，这个女生不光有胸，也有屁股，绿眼睛更是好看。  
马克西姆过于紧张，没有注意到自己现在手足无措的表现其实更奇怪。那个女生终于注意到了他，歪过头来，问他，“你着急吗？”  
“啊？”马克西姆回头。  
“一楼大厅就有卫生间。”女生说。  
电梯正巧在这时到了一楼，电梯门打开，女生指了指一个方向，“就在那边，看你挺着急的，赶紧去吧，别憋着了。”  
马克西姆也没解释，抓紧包带一溜烟冲了出去。

“你最近谈恋爱了吗？”中午吃饭的时候，米哈伊尔忽然问马克西姆。  
“没没没没没有。”马克西姆把勺子掉在地上，赶快蹲下去捡。  
米哈伊尔看他的窘态，哈哈笑出声，“欲盖弥彰啊你。”  
马克西姆红着脸，迅速吃完饭，在米哈伊尔的笑声中匆匆离开了食堂。  
他谈恋爱了吗？马克西姆疯狂摇头，只是对面楼的一个女生，不是恋爱，不是恋爱，不是恋爱，恋爱，恋爱，恋爱……？  
马克西姆猛拍自己脑袋，想把奇怪的想法拍出脑海，但这样的做法似乎适得其反，他越是拍，那个女生的形象就越像跑马灯一样在他脑海里来来回回。  
“那人怎么回事？”  
“好奇怪啊，快走快走。”  
旁边路过两个人，看到马克西姆正对着墙角猛拍脑袋，看了几眼，赶快走开。

晚上，马克西姆回到家第一件事依然是去拉窗帘，然而，他忽然发现今天对面那扇窗是黑着的。  
他住进这里快一年，这是第一次。  
马克西姆担心起来，他不知道那个女生是搬走还是偶然出门有事，拉窗帘的手停了下来，几个月来第一次，他没有在进家门的第一时间拉好窗帘阻挡自己的视线。  
这一晚，马克西姆过得如热锅上的蚂蚁一般，过一会儿便向外面张望，可是一直到了11点多，对面那扇窗依然黑着。  
她不会出什么事了吧？马克西姆暗自担心，走到窗边仔细辨别对面屋子里的情况。  
就在此时，暗了一晚的房间忽然亮了起来，马克西姆看到那个女生风风火火冲进屋，他长出一口气，刚想拉上窗帘，却发现了不对——那个女生在哭。  
怎么回事？马克西姆再度疑惑起来，他搭在窗帘上的手顿了一拍，那个女生却正巧走到窗边，两个人四目相对，一瞬间气氛尴尬起来。  
对面的女生瞪了瞪手正搭在窗帘上一脸震惊地看着自己的马克西姆，朝他的方向伸出两根中指，猛地拉上了窗帘。  
马克西姆的尴尬瞬时被这两根中指噎在胸口里，上不去下不来了。

马克西姆平白无故收到两根中指，心里委屈，晚上翻了一百多次身才睡着，第二天无精打采，上课不住点头，被米哈伊尔掐了几次才没有睡过去。下午下课后，他决定先去打两小时拳再回家。  
这是个周二，健身房里没什么人，马克西姆打了快两个小时，才把胸中烦闷打出一半。虽然还没发泄完，但是酸痛的胳膊和手指阻止了他继续猛锤沙袋，他在健身房冲了个澡，准备回家。  
马克西姆上电梯之前先仔细观察周围的情况，确认没有那个女生，他才进了电梯。然而电梯门忽然被一只白净的手臂阻住，马克西姆赶紧按了开门键，一个人匆匆跑进来，看到那人的脸，马克西姆立刻紧张——又是住在他对面的女生。  
“谢谢。”那个女生说，然后她看清了马克西姆的脸，“又是你。”  
马克西姆不太确定这个又字指的是什么，“……啊？”  
“上次我给你指过卫生间。”女生说。  
幸好幸好，马克西姆长出一口气，不是说昨晚，“谢，谢谢。”  
女生笑了笑，当作是回应。  
“那个……”马克西姆再度开口。  
“什么？”  
“晚上有空吗能不能请你喝杯咖啡！”马克西姆迅速说完。  
“正好我还没吃饭，不如一起吃饭吧。”女生倒是答应得挺快，“我叫丽莎，你叫什么名字？”  
“马克西姆。”马克西姆回答，没注意到此时自己的表情已经有些过于欢快了。

丽莎带他去了楼下一家咖啡厅，马克西姆点了个汉堡，然后看到对面的丽莎只点了一份沙拉。  
“你吃这么少？”马克西姆有点不好意思独自享用。  
“减肥。”丽莎撇嘴。  
“你不胖啊。”马克西姆脱口而出。  
“经常晚睡容易发胖。”丽莎一边叉菜叶子，一边回答。  
“你为什么经常晚睡？”马克西姆继续问。  
“写稿，很烦。”丽莎忍不住，在菜叶子里多倒了些沙拉酱。  
聊了一会儿，马克西姆得知丽莎是个作家，现在手上连载了好几篇小说，所以每天赶稿很辛苦；丽莎也知道了马克西姆是个大二学生，最近刚迷上打拳。  
丽莎最终还是没吃饱，又买了个三明治带走。  
“笑什么？”她接过店员递过来的袋子的时候看到了笑得有些奇怪的马克西姆。  
“没事。”马克西姆不敢说自己经常无意间看到她在夜里啃面包。  
马克西姆和她一起朝家的方向走，有一搭没一搭地聊天。他们在楼下说了再见，马克西姆回到家的时候，看到对面窗子的灯光已经亮了起来。  
他在窗边站了一会儿，还是拉上了窗帘。

“我觉得你很不对。”米哈伊尔又神秘兮兮地端着饭盒凑到他身边，“你笑得像个变态。”  
“谁是变态？！”马克西姆抓起勺子暴打他的头。  
“你自己看！”米哈伊尔把手机递过去，上面是一张马克西姆拿着勺子傻笑的照片。  
马克西姆不得不承认，自己笑得确实很变态。  
“你想哪个姑娘呢？”米哈伊尔问他。  
“我……“马克西姆犹豫，然后脑海里又飘过围着浴巾的丽莎。  
“卧槽居然还真有这么个人？”米哈伊尔看到马克西姆迅速红起来的脸，叫出声。  
“你小点声！”马克西姆马上捂住米哈伊尔的嘴，周围已经有人向这边投来目光。  
“是哪个女生，我认不认识？”米哈伊尔还顽强地从马克西姆手指缝中间发出疑问。  
“不认识，别问了！”马克西姆手上又加了点劲，并在米哈伊尔再三保证绝不多问一句之后松开了他。

晚上的小组讨论并不顺利，马克西姆晚上十一点多才走进家门，还没开灯，他就看见了那扇亮着灯的窗子，丽莎正在窗边，使劲地扯着窗帘，她努力了很久，窗帘的滑轨似乎还是不太听话，她最后挠挠头，用夹子把窗帘仔细地夹了起来。  
马克西姆忽然想起小时候玩的玻璃画，手边正好还有染料，他顺手就在玻璃上画了几朵花，歪歪扭扭，五颜六色。  
第二天早上，马克西姆急着上学，没有擦掉窗户上的东西。反正也不一定有人看，马克西姆想，回头最后看了一眼窗子上歪歪扭扭的那几朵花，冲出了家门。

这天晚上马克西姆回来得又晚了些，进家门的时候被窗子上映衬出来的彩色花吓了一跳，于是进门的第一件事就是找个东西去擦玻璃。  
马克西姆把窗户擦得干干净净，然后他发现，对面楼上丽莎家的窗子上好像也画了些什么东西，马克西姆仔细辨认了一下，应该也是一些花花草草。  
——她看到我的窗子了？马克西姆的心脏狂跳起来，他盯着对面的窗子，越来越确信那里画着一束花，只不过因为花得太潦草，看起来像个纸团。  
为了验证自己的想法，马克西姆又在窗上画了一只小鸟。他反复端详，直到确认这只小鸟被他画得活灵活现，才拉好窗帘。  
一觉醒来，他迎着阳光踏出家门，临走的时候又满意地看了看自己的大作。  
晚上回来，他直奔窗口，丽莎窗子上的东西果然也有了变化，而且比昨天画的好辨认了一些，马克西姆仔细瞧了半天，看出那是一只老鹰。  
还挺好胜的嘛，马克西姆心想，于是擦掉小鸟，换上一只老虎。  
第二天晚上，丽莎的窗户上换成了一只狮子，马克西姆画上一只恐龙，然后丽莎画了直升飞机，马克西姆画了高达。  
马克西姆画完这个，觉得自己准赢，他急着看丽莎的反应，晚上拒绝了米哈伊尔的吃饭邀请，下课之后抓起书包就跑回了家。  
他到家的时候，天还亮着，丽莎似乎还没有看到他今天的创作，窗子上依然保留着昨天的直升飞机。  
马克西姆把书包扔在地上，几个月来第一次没有拉上窗帘。  
大概晚上九点多的时候，马克西姆看到了对面窗子似乎有了动作。他坐在桌边，抬头就能看到对面的丽莎擦掉昨天的东西，在苦想画点什么。  
等了几分钟，丽莎抓起笔，画了个人——高达驾驶员。  
输了，马克西姆沮丧起来，在这场绘画battle里面，他输给了丽莎。

马克西姆想了一晚上也没想出自己出什么绝招才能将丽莎一军，他带着这样的思考进入梦乡，不出意外在梦里变成了一位高达驾驶员，正在和对面进行战斗。  
战斗很激烈，马克西姆被打倒在地，然后有另一台高达来救他，他被拖回基地，马克西姆摘掉头盔，拖他回来的人也摘掉头盔，是丽莎。  
梦里的马克西姆似乎毫不惊异，然后两个人抱在一起交换了一个亲吻。  
但是梦外的马克西姆显然没有这么淡定，在他的嘴唇接触到丽莎的一瞬，马克西姆腾地醒过来，甚至直接蹦下了床。  
他喘着粗气，额头冒出汗珠，看看时间，现在是凌晨三点多。  
马克西姆平复心情，去厨房给自己倒了杯水喝。他端着杯子走回来，想了想，掀开了窗帘，对面楼上丽莎的窗子已经黑了下来，马克西姆看着她窗上隐约的高达驾驶员，忽然有了灵感——他画了两个驾驶员，一男一女，正在拥抱。  
画完这个，马克西姆心满意足地去睡觉了。

第二天又是个阳光明媚的大好日子，马克西姆欢快上学，欢快上课，欢快再次拒绝米哈伊尔的晚饭邀请，欢快放学，欢快回家。  
直到他在楼下不远处看到了似乎正在张望什么的丽莎，她手里拿着一个冰激凌，一边舔一边看着大楼的方向。  
马克西姆警觉起来，他不觉得丽莎此时出现在楼下是什么偶然事件。  
丽莎也看到了他，“诶！马克西姆？”  
马克西姆无法装作没看见她，硬着头皮走了过去，“你怎么在这？”  
“我来找人。”丽莎说，“你认不认识6层2号的人？”  
6层2号，马克西姆在心里读了下这个门牌号——那不是他家吗？？  
“怎么了？”马克西姆决定还是先探探她的口风。  
“没什么。”丽莎却没继续说。  
“你是打算每过来一个人就问一下吗？”马克西姆有点不解，“你这样很像犯罪分子啊。”  
“胡说什么呢。”丽莎瞪他。  
“那你慢慢找，我先回家了。”马克西姆朝她挥挥手，一溜烟跑向楼梯口。  
马克西姆一步不停，一口气冲上六楼，开门进去之后靠在门后喘了半天，心跳才缓和下来。平静后第一件事，他就是冲到窗口，看对面丽莎家的窗户。  
丽莎的窗户擦得很干净，上面什么都没有。  
马克西姆叹了口气，捂住脸，他似乎搞砸了。  
在窗边站了一会儿，马克西姆也把自己窗子上的东西擦干净。  
如果问起马克西姆先生现在最后悔的事情，他一定会回答你，我一开始就不该做这个梦，如果没做这个梦，就不会手欠在窗户上画这个，如果没画这个……  
丽莎好像没在楼下站很久，天刚黑，她的窗子就亮了起来。马克西姆看了看对面的窗子，丽莎正在窗边站着，好像在思考什么问题，然后她拿起笔，在窗上写了一行字：出来聊聊。  
马克西姆把头埋在桌子后面，认真思考起这句话的意思，他想起了小时候大哥廖沙的谆谆教导：小马啊，如果有人叫你出去唠唠，千万别去，不然有可能站着出去，躺着回来。  
年少的马克西姆问，为什么呀？  
廖沙摸摸他的头，回答说，因为这句话的意思是要把你叫出来打一顿。  
马克西姆结束了回忆，又从桌子后面偷偷瞄丽莎窗上的这句话，他不是很确定丽莎的意思，但是似乎以他的体型，并不应该惧怕丽莎的聊聊邀请，他犹豫半天，还是在窗户上写下这样一行字：明天6点楼下等你。

第二天的课程显得十分难熬，马克西姆几次走神，被米哈伊尔强行拉回，终于米哈伊尔忍无可忍，在老师提问马克西姆的时候给他指了错误的答案，老师十分生气，要求马克西姆课后来办公室，马克西姆好说歹说才用一篇小论文换了及时回家。  
他下了公交已经快6点，走到家里还有一段路程，马克西姆一路狂奔，终于在6点准时到了楼下。  
但是丽莎并没在那。  
马克西姆愣了一下，又确认了时间，6点01。  
他环顾四周，丽莎还是没在。  
马克西姆站在那里，感觉自己是个傻瓜——他怎么知道丽莎有没有看到那句话，也许丽莎根本没看见。  
他敲了敲自己的脑袋，坐到路边的长椅上，把头埋进书包里装鸵鸟。  
然后他从脸和书包的缝隙里看到有人走到他面前，马克西姆抬起头，丽莎舔着冰激凌像看傻瓜一样看他。  
没看见丽莎的时候，马克西姆仿佛有一肚子话要说，看见了丽莎，他却连一个字也说不出来，两个人大眼瞪小眼好一会儿，还是丽莎先说话了，“不是你约的我吗？”  
“我我我我我我——”马克西姆舌头打结，“你早就知道是我了？”  
“是啊。”丽莎说，“我不是在窗口里见过你吗？还给你比了两个中指呢。”  
“那昨天？”马克西姆小声问。  
“昨天啊。”丽莎笑出声，“我故意问你的，哪知道你居然没承认。”  
马克西姆像是被老师抓到作弊的小学生一样缩了缩身体，“对对不起。”  
“道什么歉？”丽莎不解，“我朝你竖中指，应该我给你道歉。”  
“不是这个。”马克西姆挠挠头，感觉还是不应该在此时坦白自己曾经见过丽莎只裹一条浴巾的样子。  
“吃饭吗？”丽莎吃完了手上的冰激凌，问马克西姆。  
“吃……吧？”马克西姆站起来。  
“你请。”丽莎说。  
“行……”马克西姆看着丽莎在前面走远的身影，“这算约会吗？”  
丽莎回过头，“你说呢？”  
马克西姆经历了一番起伏，此时不鼓起勇气，就不知道什么时候再有机会，“算！”  
“哦，那就算吧。”丽莎回答。  
马克西姆听到这个回答，蹦跶着跑到丽莎身边，“真的？”  
丽莎白他一眼，“假的。”  
马克西姆却像没听见似的，自顾自傻乐起来。

三个月后。  
和丽莎约会了三个月，马克西姆终于鼓起勇气邀请丽莎来自己家，丽莎没有拒绝，马克西姆十分开心，在家做好了充足的准备，甚至连床头柜下面的地方都擦得一尘不染，这才迎接丽莎的到来。  
但是他忘记了一点。  
“你家看我原来这么清楚？”丽莎刚进门，就先发出这样的感慨。  
“啊……啊？是的……”马克西姆隐约觉得有点不对。  
“那我晚上没拉窗帘……”丽莎转过头来盯着马克西姆，“你也都能看见？”  
“能……”马克西姆声音很小。  
丽莎摸着下巴，“你没看见什么不该看的吧？”  
“什么是不该看的？”马克西姆试探着问。  
“比如有时候我洗完澡没穿衣服就出来了。”丽莎继续回忆，“你看到了吗？”  
“没有！”马克西姆声音响亮，“绝对没有。”  
“那我裹着浴巾出来的时候呢？”丽莎继续问。  
“……”马克西姆顿住。  
“看来是看到过了。”丽莎向他走过来。  
“我不是故意的！”马克西姆贴到墙上，“我半夜去卫生间回来刚好看到你在拉窗帘！不近视不是我的错啊！”  
丽莎想了想，“说的有道理。”她又朝窗外瞄了一眼，“我那边看你这里没这么清楚，我以为这边也是一样。”  
马克西姆感觉自己变成了一张壁纸，“这里之前很久没人住，空了大概两三年。”  
“你是说只有你看见过是吗？”丽莎的重点很是奇妙。  
马克西姆不敢看她，“那个……也不是这个意思。”  
“行了。”丽莎摆摆手，“还不吃饭？晚上吃什么？”  
马克西姆像是得到特赦，赶快从墙上下来，走到厨房，“我叫了外卖——汉堡薯条和pizza，是你爱吃的。”  
“你说得仿佛我只喜欢吃垃圾食品。”丽莎接过几个外卖包装，放到餐桌上。  
马克西姆也走过来坐下，丽莎有点吃惊地看他，“就这？”  
“还要什么？”马克西姆没懂。  
丽莎摇摇头，“我以为至少也得是烛光晚餐的水准。”  
马克西姆失语。  
“看在pizza的份上我就不计较了。”丽莎坐下来，“下次你可以去我那里，我做菜还不错。”  
马克西姆想了想夜里啃三明治的丽莎，“你确定？”  
“总比你叫外卖强。”丽莎瞪他。  
这顿饭算不上温馨，或许用尴尬来形容更加合适。马克西姆仔细想想，第一次请丽莎来家里吃饭居然用外卖垃圾食品招待她，似乎的确有些奇怪。  
但是丽莎不是很在意这些，除了说外卖薯条不脆之外就在没有发表任何批评意见，反倒大为夸赞这家的pizza。  
“我送你回家吧？”马克西姆看看时钟，已经9点多，于是把垃圾收拾好，向丽莎提议。  
丽莎看了他一眼，“送我回家？”  
“是啊。”马克西姆点头，“正好下楼扔个垃圾。”  
“扔垃圾？”丽莎笑得前仰后合，然后她伸手拍上马克西姆的肩膀，拍了两下，朝他伸出大拇指，“我现在相信你不是故意的了。”  
马克西姆忽然明白了丽莎的意思，他手上提着垃圾袋，看起来非常傻逼。  
“还要去扔垃圾吗？”丽莎问他。  
马克西姆把垃圾袋扔在门口，“不去了。”  
丽莎点点头，“这才比较像话。”  
“等等。”马克西姆忽然又说。  
“还有什么事？”丽莎不解。  
“我先去拉个窗帘。”马克西姆跑到窗边，把窗帘拉好，他回过头，看到丽莎在灯下正朝他笑，马克西姆挠挠头，“你笑什么？”  
丽莎继续微笑，“觉得你挺可爱的。”  
窗帘上映出的两个身影逐渐靠近，然后灯光熄灭，再也没人能看到屋里发生的事情了。


End file.
